Neal Larkin
by Tariff
Summary: A dangerous person who is looking for Chuck goes after Neal.
1. Chapter 1

.:White Collar/Chuck:.

* * *

A dangerous person who is looking for Chuck goes after Neal. A long time ago, Neal Caffrey the con man was once a CIA agent named Bryce Larkin. The last time Bryce surface was 10 years ago the same year Peter used Kate to find Neal. Once or twice when Peter could not find Neal, it was not just, because he could not place his location. It was also because he dropped off the face of the earth.

* * *

Starts out Neal Caffrey and Agent Peter Burke were supposed to meet up and talk with a man giving them information on a robbery that took place three nights ago. The man schedule a meeting at the same location where the crime took place.

Peter checks his watch, "He should be here by now…" He says while checking his wrist yet another time.

"You know time isn't going to speed up just by looking at it a second time." Neal said while looking at his relaxed partner.

"I get that Neal." Peter answers back while tapping his finger on his watch.

Neal shrugged his shoulders, "Just letting you know." he said while places his hands into his coat pockets.

"Thanks for your input." Peter said with sarcasm, Neal responded "No problem."

Peter rolls his eyes at his partner; he just wanted this winter day over. He wanted this whole day to be behind him already, since it had already turned out worse than it could ever get.

"Maybe you should check your watch again." Peter turns to Neal who was at this point smiling at his friend, he actually found this amusing.

"You think this is amusing now, but don't… don't forget about what happened earlier let slide. Because after this, you have some explaining to do."

Neal had the idea to throw up his hands but the cold air in the room limited his actions. Leaving his hands in a warmer spot, he turns towards Peter. "Peter, I told you I didn't do anything."

"We will see about that. Let's just get this information the easy way" His partner not making eye contact with him.

Neal lets his head drop back and sighs, "And what is the easy way?"

"By doing this the right way."

"Really more riddles? And what is the right way?"

"By not lying."- Peter

Neal rolls his eyes.

"I know that's probably going to be hard for you, so just let me do all the talking." Peter was not paying much attention to his partner who was silently mocking him.

"Let's just get this over with." Neal said facing the door as a man came into the room two seconds later. The man fit the description of the person who was coming to talk to Peter. An older man in his late 40's, suppose to be wearing a long black winter coat.

"Ah, good you're here. I am Agent Peter Burke, FBI. This is Neal Caffrey.'

Neal did not turn fully around; he gave the man a silent greeting.

'You told me over the phone you had details about the robbery from three nights ago?"Peter asks as he takes out his notepad and pencil. Neal stands side ways facing Peter who was facing towards the man. Neal stood this way incased he wanted to say something to his partner and not to include the odd mean hearing it.

"Peter something seems off." He said whispering to Peter, then shooting a determined look at the man. He did not sense anything good from him.

"Yes but we can get to that later, I'm here to see him." He finished his statement by pointing directly at Neal. Peter confused he looked at where he was pointing.

"What?" Now realizing he was now in the conversation.

"I need help from an old friend." The man responded back.

An almost angry look appeared on Peter's face, "Neal?"

"Peter I swear! I have no idea what he is talking about!"

"Maybe this will change your mind." The man responded.

"What does he mean Neal?"

The man reached into his long black winter coat pocket and took out a dark tan canister. He tapped the top and threw down the container holding in what Peter would expect to be some kind of gas. The smoke circled around Neal and Peter, what one of them did not know that it was trigger to target a certain person when pressed. The gas affects Neal right away; the only affect that was towards Peter was the ability not see. He tries to talk to his friend. He could only hear him choking and gasping for any kind of air that was still in the room. "Neal! Stay with me." He could not figure out why the gas was not affecting him but it got to Neal. Once the foggy gas air cleared, Peter found Neal, his partner on his knees; he runs towards him and helps him up. Only having a few seconds reuniting, the follow-up was the man tells him to back away from his friend. Stepping away with no fuss, Peter backs up while holding up his hands in surrender. While the man walks up to him hitting him in the arm and then aiming a gun (the same weapon he was hit) with towards him and not at Neal. Away a few steps his attentions returns back to Neal who standing there with a characterless expression, staring down at nothing.

Neal could feel the hazy memory pending back slowly; almost as if his mind had now cleared, he knew exactly whom he was.

"Bryce?"

Neal slowly rises up his head and looks at the man in front of him. Bryce utterly forgets that the other man 'Peter' was in the room. As he takes off his coat jacket and pitches it to the ground, as soon as Peter saw that, he knew something was incorrect. Neal always takes perfectly good care of his accessories and that was not a protective toss.

"What are doing here?" A more confident voice came from the man Peter was staring at. He was staring at Neal.

Bryce talking to the man in front of him as he unbuttons his sleeves and rolls them up, getting ready incase he has to battle his way out.

"I had to pick up some help along the way; the target is arriving shortly." The man told Neal aka Bryce.

Still rolling up his sleeves and not having to pay attention to his old friend, he asks a question. "Was I sleeping?"

"Something likes that,'

The man stops and studies Bryce, as he was continuity rolling up his sleeves. The man's face was troubled, hidden down below inside him. He was hoping Bryce did not remember passed memories. The last time he had seen the CIA agent was on a mission. The mission went off beam then an accident leaving Bryce with no memory then he disappeared. Because it was the men's fault, that Bryce forgot and lost his memory and converted into 'Neal'. Once Bryce was finishing, the man accepted that maybe the CIA Agent honestly did not remember. 'How much do you remember?"

"Nothing much, on that last mission you mean?"

"A lot of memory loses on that mission."

Bryce facing to see the man staring at him and he did not identify the person.

"Who is he?" Bryce talking about Peter, the man himself (Peter) confused.

"He was already here before us."

"What is he?"

"He's FBI, I don't know what he's doing here but he's going to get in the way."

"Just wait a minute…" The new voice coming from the man Bryce was just now meeting for the first time today. "We can take care of him later." Bryce completely ignores the man and returning into a conversation with the older man in the black coat.

"How about you take care of him now?"

He had said with so much confidents until Bryce looked at him then he changed his tone.

"Unless you lost your touch..." He tried to play it off as if he was not finished with this statement.

"You don't loose your touch in sleep only with age, and it looks like you age quit a bit." Bryce responded back in a friendly and not threatening manner.

"Hah.' The man laughs. 'Yes laugh at the old man."

"Neal…"

Bryce and the person he was in a conversation with, looked at the F.B.I agent known as 'Peter'.

"Neal?" Bryce confusingly mocked the second oldest man.

"He's been saying that all day," The man was going to continue when Peter cut his sentence short.

"Don't you give me that bull, you were here the entire time, and you know more than you're letting on!"

"What is he talking about Gerald?" Bryce remembering his 'old friend' by his real name, the pending pieces coming together.

"He is hallucinating! He's nothing but a drugged out F.B.I agent."

"You're looking a little nerve there… What are you not telling me?"

"I will fill you in later, now we..." The man now known as 'Gerald' tries to leave.

"How about you fill me in now!"

The man looks at Bryce, he was serious now, he had forgotten about this feeling of truly being scared in a long time.

"I mean, unless you forgot already, from being old I mean." He smiles and the man smiles back at him, trying to fake it good enough that he would not catch his bluff. Inserting his left hand in his matching side pocket, he waits for the ideal time to key in a code to set off the distress signal button, which he installed into the building. One of the benefits of picking this place for a meeting, incase memories put things into delayed. He gave himself a good enough time to fake an alarm for them to get out. "We need to go, I will fill you in later, don't worry Bryce I will not lie to you. We can't keep him alive we have to get ride of him." "Has he seen too much?" "Let's go!" Bryce looking at Peter while he told Gerald he was right behind him. As the older man was walking away, Bryce knew Gerald had not told him the whole story, and this person the 'F.B.I agent' there was something about him. He looked at Bryce with so much trust. Bryce turned to the man leading the way, surprising the F.B.I agent when Bryce got in front of the man and knocked him out, he was so fast… This was not Neal.

After the attack, he checked the man's pockets and then takes the gun that was located inside the black coat and puts in his back pocket. Bryce's memory was still blurry. Questions surrounding his thoughts like on: How did he got here? Did he hurt the F.B.I agent? Was he was really after someone?

"Are you ok?" Bryce directs his question to the F.B.I agent.

He looks at his grip on his arm.

"No I'm good."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

"You didn't' Talking to Bryce. 'he did." Pointing to the man who was still unconscious on the ground.

"Neal? ' Bryce said to get Peter's attention. 'Is that the man I was supposed to be after?"

"No…'

Peter thought if he told him what really happen that maybe he would remember.

"That man lied. There is no one here that you were supposed to be after. He was after you! You are Neal!"- Peter

Bryce stands there and looks at the man.

"You must have remembered something?" Peter directs his question towards the person.

Bryce stares at Gerald, he almost felt disgusted that he would try to lie to him, just to try to finish the job.

"I remembered what he did at that last mission; he is why I was sleep. But I don't remember you."- Bryce

Those words hurt Peter.

"The person he was after was me."

Peter knew if he wanted to know who this 'Bryce' person was then he would have to ask questions.

"Why is he after you?"

"Probably to finish the job."

Bryce walks towards the door, making sure not to get too close to the rogue CIA agent. He checks the door, he knew Gerald and he knew was not alone; he has backup it is just a matter of time. Meaning he was probably after him to get to Chuck… that means, Chuck did escape. In other words, Chuck was safe for a few years, until now.

"That last assignment did not fail, he tampered with the mission. He wanted me gone to get to Chuck." Bryce was thinking aloud, once he remembered that he F.B.I agent was still in the room….

"This probably makes no sense to you..."

"No I get it, but who is Chuck?"

"An old friend, he's in trouble if they wanted me to help find him. We need to get out of here; it's only a matter of time till…' The alarm and red blinking lights cuts Bryce's train of thought, Peter could read the expression on his friend's face.

"The people who are after Chuck came to your friend Neal, who is me. We need to leave now! It's not secure here."

As if Peter could picture Neal reaching out a hand and telling him that this place was unsafe, he knew he could trust Bryce. As Bryce, lead the way out of the room making sure not to come into too much contact with the man lying on the floor. Out of the room, he then waits for the F.B.I agent, as he leads the way to their escape.

* * *

_I was afraid to put this up, I do not know if I gave the Bryce Larkin character in this story any justice. Meaning I hope I got his character right, and I hope you guys liked this story idea. Please leave a comment if you liked it, or a smilie face… dot messages… anything…_


	2. Explaining the story and giving thanks

There are things I have to edit in my story, but I do not know how to edit it a second time without deleting the story then putting it up again. I want to thank the people who viewed my story and the people who read and reviewed. There was only one person confused so I will explain if you could not understand it already.

* * *

Bryce Larkin as you should know was from the TV show called Chuck (Matt Bomber portrayed him). This story is a crossover, mixing two TV shows together for White Collar and Chuck. - Basic.

In my story, Bryce and Gerald (the man in the story who fakes a meeting with Peter and Neal) was on a mission. The mission was later tampered with to get rid of Bryce. The man's plan was to get rid of Bryce so he could get to Chuck. He failed but instead Bryce suffered amnesia, then he goes missing. When he goes missing, he becomes Neal.

He became Neal at one time before but something happened turning him back into Bryce, so Neal was missing for 3 years. *In the TV show White Collar we (the fans) found out that it took Peter three years to find Neal.* In my story he was Bryce for those three years. In addition, when suffering the amnesia he turns back into Neal, finds Kate when Peter tricks him. Neal goes to jail for almost four years, breaks out in 2009 (when the TV show started), and was still Neal and working for the F.B.I ever since.

Now I could have put that during the time Neal was on the island in season 4 that he became Bryce for a short time. Gerald finding a target on him, then later he fell off the edge of Earth again. Later changing back to Neal after something happened.

I wouldn't say that Neal/Bryce is bi-polar in this story, it's just when he suffers any kind of head injury or any kind of injury he would which characters. Gerald finds out about Neal, when he goes to New York for the CIA. After seeing him, he knew he was Bryce that he must have had suffered amnesia. Therefore, he creates something that could affect him into turning back into Bryce Larkin. He never thought that Bryce would remember what happened 10 years ago when he finally fakes a meet to meet him and Peter. - the after math when he uses the can of gas on Neal.


End file.
